This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit power timer.
It is often desirable to vary the duty cycle of a switch controlling power to a load. The load can be any desirable device such as an electric motor, or an electric light. Various techniques have been used in the past to control power to such devices. However, it would be desirable to have a small, one package power device for performing such a switching function. Such a control circuit should include a high voltage, high current transistor with control and protection circuits which can all be made with one compatible manufacturing process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved integrated circuit power timer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an integrated circuit having a power output transistor along with control and protection circuitry all on one chip.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an integrated circuit power timer which is capable of providing a variety of switching functions such as, pulse width variations, frequency variations, and duty cycles.
Yet another further object of the present invention is to provide an integrated circuit power timer which is in one package, and which provides power device protection and load fault diagnostics.